


Un-Resistant Lure...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Hope, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Episodes: V111/1X.





	Un-Resistant Lure...

X Wings-Rise and roar

Tingling-In every pore

Destined-To finally score

Sabre damaged-Gore

Allies-Battle sore

First Order-Lives no more

Condemned-At the core

Force balance-Rightly restored!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my 18x 2018 varied Star Wars works. Located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
